


Fighting for Peace

by 24kitkat



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Awesome Howling Commandos, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Howling Commandos - Freeform, World War Two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24kitkat/pseuds/24kitkat
Summary: "You did not break me. I'm still fighting for peace."Annie Rogers is never afraid to get into a fight to defend her younger brother, Steve Rogers and when Bucky Barnes gets involved she shows him that she's got it covered, but maybe he isn't as bad as she thinks. Many years later, when America joins World War Two, she's more than willing to join the army, but there's one problem: they won't accept a woman.
Relationships: Annie Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers





	1. Introductory Notes and Extras

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this book except Anastasia Rogers. All the other characters belong to Marvel.  
> The best versions of my Marvel Stories are on my Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/user/2KitKat4), because I can post the extra parts properly there, but I thought I would post them here too for those of you who don't have Wattpad. If you do have it, I would advise reading it there instead.

[ c a s t ]  
[☆]  
Only includes main cast members  
[☆]  
Carey Mulligan as Anastasia Rogers  
[☆]  
Sebastian Stan as James Barnes  
[☆]  
Chris Evans as Steve Rogers  
[☆]  
Neal McDonough as Timothy Dugan  
[☆]  
Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter  
[☆]  
Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark  
[☆]  
Stanley Tucci as Abraham Erskine  
[☆]  
Tommy Lee Jones as Chester Phillips  
[☆]  
I will add to this as I write more chapters.  
[☆]

[ s o u n d t r a c k ]  
[☆]  
Lavender Blue by Various Artists  
[☆]  
Elastic Heart by Sia  
[☆]  
We'll meet again by Vera Lynn  
[☆]  
Brothers in Arms by Dire Straits  
[☆]  
I will add to this as I write more chapters.  
[☆]

[ a l t e r a t i o n s ]  
[☆]  
All my Marvel books are AUs. They are mostly based on events in the MCU, so a lot of it will be the same, but there are some important changes that I have applied to my story that you will need to be aware of.  
[☆]  
Bucky is an only child.  
[☆]  
I will add to this as I write more chapters.  
[☆]

[ t i m e l i n e ]  
[☆]  
The full timeline contains spoilers for my book, so I will publish it on here at the end once I have published the entire story. I will keep a regularly updated version on Wattpad, but it is not vital for the story, so if you don't have Wattpad, don't worry. It is just an overview of the events to help everything make sense.  
[☆]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ s o r t - o f - n o t - r e a l l y - i m p o r t a n t - n o t e ]  
> Hi guys. Thanks for choosing this story to read - sorry if you don't like it XD  
> I hope you didn't mind those first few parts; I wanted to include them to sort of lay out the story for you all :) All my Marvel books have them, so feel free to skip them if you didn't like it.  
> Just to let you know, I am English and I live in the 2000s (idk about the century for you guys, but I reckon it's the same one lol) and this story takes place in the USA in the 1940s (mostly). So if you are American, or just know some stuff about American History, please feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong! Thank you :)  
> I hope I haven't bored you all with all this hehe :D


	2. [ p r o l o g u e : c a m p f i r e - s t o r i e s ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: Agent Carter Season 1 (small)

"Hey, go easy on those beans, okay?" Pinky Pinkerton smirked at Rick Ramirez and everyone chuckled quietly at the campfire banter.  
Annie gave Peggy a mischievous look, as if to say: 'It's nice to see our boys getting along so quickly.' and Peggy replied with a knowing twinkle in her eye.  
"Coast is clear," Jack Thompson announced as he returned from checking the perimeter with Junior Juniper.  
"Me and Ramirez are on the night-watch," he nodded to his colleague sat beside Happy Sam Sawyer. "We should be good to go at first light."  
"Which means, we stand relieved." Juniper added, as he sat down with a thankful sigh on the other side of Sam.  
"You see any abominable snowmen, like the one in Tibet?" Peggy teased, as Dum Dum Dugan laughed silently to himself.  
"Uh, I never said a-abominable snowman..." Juniper stuttered, embarrassed, and quickly accepted a bottle from Sam.  
"In fairness," Pinkerton interjected. "He did specify yeti."  
"Yeah!" cried Juniper, pointing at Pinkerton, over the laughs of the others.  
Dugan grinned as the laughter increased after his next remark. "Sorry, it was a little hard to make out words in between all the sobbing."  
"Shut up, it was scary!" Juniper protested, as he had a drink.  
Jack raised an eyebrow and settled down beside the embarrassed Commando. "So, what is the difference between a yeti and an abominable snowman?"  
"One's real and one isn't!" Juniper replied, as if it was obvious. "What?" he asked frustratedly, as everyone continued to laugh.  
Annie noticed Peggy and Jack catch each other's eyes, but before she could make a remark, Mike Li caught her attention.  
"So, another fighting woman..." he stated, nodding at her.  
Peggy looked at him with slight disapproval in her brown eyes and the commandos shifted and grumbled quietly, as if preparing themselves to leap up and fight, if necessary. Annie remained calm. They were here to fight Leviathan, not each other, and Li hadn't done any harm, yet.  
Li and Ramirez didn't seem to notice, anyway, as the latter added: "Yeah, and Captain America's sister! I bet that's quite a story." He glanced at Juniper.  
The agents all looked to her, eager and expectant. Even the Commandos took interest at this, as they were new and only knew snippets of Annie's story. Only Dugan and Peggy stayed quiet, as they played parts in her tale, so, of course, they knew it already.  
They also knew that it wasn't entirely a happy one.  
But, in the end, it was up to Annie whether she wanted to share it, so they remained silent.  
Annie glanced around at them all thoughtfully. It would only make proper sense if she went from the beginning; not even Peggy and Dugan knew that much. She knew a lot of her story wasn't exactly friendly campfire material, but they all seemed to want to know about the sister of the legendary Steve Rogers.  
It might be nice to finally relieve herself of the full weight of such a life story, but did she really want to relive all those memories?


End file.
